


Silver Pieces

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin can’t even remember what he did to deserve this really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Pieces

For a vampire who’s dating a human, Jongin really should’ve known this was going to happen eventually. He’s one of his clan’s strongest and stealthiest, with hair as dark as night itself and skin surprisingly darker than what the rest of human society expects vampires to have. He’s hardworking, intuitive, and stubborn, something the rest of his clan praises him for in his existence of being a beast for one hundred and twenty years. But if there were one aspect of him that his whole clan would agree upon, it’d be that for a vampire, Kim Jongin could be pretty dumb.

Sure, his youthful and boyish looks get him somewhere in his long life and his natural childish or randomly mature charms can reel victims in over and over again, but that does nothing to stop his boyfriend from what he’s doing now.

Jongin can’t even remember what he did to deserve this really.

He’s standing at the complete opposite side of their small living room, staring down his human boyfriend meters away because _what gives him the right?_ “Soo,” Jongin whimpers out, his teeth aching because he’s actually _hungry_ this time around, “What are you doing?”

Do Kyungsoo is a young man at the beautiful, ripe age of twenty-two. He’s bright, quiet, and quirky with a murderous intent held behind each harsh glare, and he’s managed to capture the cold, dead heart of the infamous _Kai_ as others in their university know him as.

Kyungsoo is the opposite of Jongin in looks, looking like an angel with a heart-shaped smile and combined with his short stature, he can make both men and women fall to their knees before him begging for his attention. But recently, Kyungsoo’s decided to go on a new little ‘ _adventure_ ’ as Jongin can barely recall it, going out with Chanyeol and Jongdae to some new store even the vampire has no recollection of ever seeing or hearing in his long life.

Jongin glares at the result that little trip cost them.

“You know,” Kyungsoo starts off, thick lips tilted into a smirk at the reaction he pulls out of his boyfriend. He takes a step closer to the other, watching as the other flinches and flattens himself against the wall. “Every time you go somewhere with Yifan, Luhan, and them, the least you could do is bring me back something when you return.”

“But I told you they needed me with them to help control the new vampires!” Jongin yelps back, swallowing hard when Kyungsoo continues to take slow, deliberate steps towards him. He never uses his enhanced speed around his boyfriend or even around the other vampires because he sees no point in it, but the longer he stares into his boyfriend’s predatory gaze coming closer towards him, he thinks now is as good a time as any to use it. He makes a whining noise before he disappears from his place against the wall and runs into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. “Why are you doing this, Soo?” he yells out after, hearing laughter from the living room, “How have I wronged you this time?” He winces at his word choice.

Sometimes his ‘ _old talk_ ’ slips out.

“And you know I’m always hungry after coming back from a trip!” he continues anyways, whimpering when the sudden scent of his boyfriend’s blood rips through the air. His eyes widen in shock. “Did you hurt yourself?!”

The laughter returns full force and Jongin backs away from the door, his body aching in _pain_ because his boyfriend is so close to the door. “ _We saw Yixing while I was out with Chanyeol and Jongdae yesterday. He thought you’d enjoy my new piercings since Luhan loves them on him_.”

Jongin shudders at the thought. He can _feel_ the pain of the silver earrings, rings, and anklet on the other. “You know vampires can’t handle silver very well!” he screeches out in return, wondering why in the world Luhan loves the silver on Yixing.

“ _Apparently,_ ” Kyungsoo says as Jongin hears the other fiddling with the doorknob. If he still had blood circulating within his body, Jongin would probably be paling considerably by now. “ _There’s a pleasurable pain when these silver accessories are used right_.”

When Kyungsoo finally gets the door opened, Jongin’s contemplating running away again and escaping when the full sentence makes it through his head. Now he’s confused because what is his boyfriend going to do to cause him pleasure? Rub his ear against his chest or something?

Truly, a dumb individual this mythical beast is.

Kyungsoo bites his lip again and another scent wave of fresh blood fills the air. It immediately gets Jongin’s attention, Kyungsoo continually biting his lip and walking towards him until Jongin’s eyes turn red and he’s on him in an instant. He momentarily forgets the new silver accessories and leans in to kiss his boyfriend, licking up the running blood from his lip. He groans at the warm taste, lightly biting the other’s lip and gently nibbling it before he yelps when Kyungsoo’s tongue reaches out to meet his own.

Jongin recoils back, scrambling on his hands and feet away from his boyfriend to see the other a nice, pretty shade of pink and a bright smile directed towards him. Kyungsoo suddenly sticks his tongue out at him and winks. “How do you like it?”

A moment of silence falls between them before Jongin whines again. “Why do you _hate_ me?!”

And then Kyungsoo gives him an evil-looking smile. “Because Luhan called to tell me you ‘ _had_ ’ to feed from another human during your trip because you were ‘ _hungry_ ,’” he shrugs then, “I figured I’d take Yixing’s advice for piercings and Chanyeol and Jongdae definitely agreed and even got some for themselves. Chanyeol looks hot with a tongue piercing and Jongdae looks nice with earrings.”

“What?!” Jongin screeches out, eyes wide in shock, “Luhan told you that?!”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo questions back, eyebrows raised in curiosity, “So what he said was true? And you’re _not_ hungry now?” Jongin looks comical, fangs elongated but mouth opening and closing like a fish in his confusion. Kyungsoo would take a picture if he could. And if he were sure Jongin would show up in said picture, but alas. “Hm, Jongin?”

“B-But– I–”

“I mean,” Kyungsoo continues again, getting up to cross his arms in front of his chest, “This wouldn’t have been a problem if you simply drank from one of our friends. Yixing would have understood if you took from Luhan. But _since you were so hungry_ –”

“I was _dying_!” Jongin yelps out in his defense, flinching when he hears a scoff escape his boyfriend’s lips.

“You’re already dead, Jongin.”

The other pouts at the fact but knows the other’s right. “But Kyungsoo!” And Jongin should really know by now that his pouts don’t really do anything to the other man. He swears his boyfriend is already a vampire without him literally turning into one. “Nobody’s blood can compare to yours!”

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo hums back, simply turning on his heels to go back out to the living room, “You keep thinking that.”

“It’s the only thing on my mind right now!”

“Mhm, right.”

Jongin whines as he tries to follow after the other but winces as he narrowly avoids a small piece of silver jewelry lying on the floor innocently. “Where did you get all these silver pieces?” he questions in aggravation, narrowly avoiding another piece before he hisses at the next one he sees, “You hate me!”

“That’s an exaggeration, Jongin,” Kyungsoo comments back, grabbing his jacket and keys before going to put on his shoes, “I actually love your dumbass self.”

“Then where are you going? Throw all this silver out!”

“Nope. I’m pissed at you.”

“But Kyungsoo!” Jongin whines, actually stepping on another piece of jewelry and flinching in pain before landing on the couch where he thinks it’s safe, “I just want to love you!”

Kyungsoo turns to give him a bright smile. “And I love you too, idiot,” then the smile falls and he opens the door to leave the apartment, “And until you can figure out how to win me back properly, I’ll be out with those other idiots I call best friends.”

“B-But–” Jongin watches as the door closes quietly behind his boyfriend. He feels like crying in despair if his tear ducts still worked.

“Man, I really got you in trouble this time, huh?” Luhan helpfully observes from his place by the opened window from the other side of the living room, “Didn’t think he’d take it that harshly.”

The amused voice of his friend has Jongin on his feet in an instant, suddenly appearing at the end of the room and grabbing the man’s collar before slamming him against the nearest wall. “You,” he growls out, eyes red and challenging towards the other vampire, “You did this.”

All Luhan can do is laugh, showcasing his fangs and his own eyes glowing bright red. “I’m sure Yixing can get him to calm down. And then you’ll have amazing makeup sex afterwards, especially with the pleasurable burn added from all those piercings.”

Jongin just glares at his friend, pushing him harder against the wall briefly before finally letting go and taking a step back. He can’t win against the weird mind of Lu Han. “Kinky bastard.”

Luhan laughs at the comment. “I am one, right?” He eyes the other agitated vampire. “But come on. Your little precious Soo actually looks hot with those new piercings.”

Jongin may be one of the dumbest vampires of the century, but he knows when to admit defeat when _Luhan_ of all creatures is right.

“Go to hell.”

“Already there, man.”

“No shame whatsoever.”

“Yixing will be my saving grace.”

Jongin frowns as he starts to think of ways to get Kyungsoo to take off all those piercings. He needs to redeem himself in some way. But then he forgets Luhan is a vampire who can actually read others’ minds.

“Just blow him and he’ll forgive you easily.”

Jongin glares before throwing a punch at him, the other vampire easily dodging and making him create a hole in the wall behind him. His eyes widen in shock before Luhan runs away out the window again. He doesn’t hear the front door opening.

“Oh, Jongin. Yixing told me Luhan’s probably out trying to destroy–”

Jongin whips his head in the direction of his confused boyfriend, his hand still stuck in the wall, and _crap_. “This isn’t what it looks like! Luhan! He was–! He–” He watches with wide eyes as Kyungsoo closes the door behind him quietly, resolutely, before slowly taking out his earrings and tongue piercing, wincing when Kyungsoo winces at sudden pain blooming from his tongue.

“You are an idiot,” Kyungsoo concludes as he puts his jewelry in a small bowl before making his way towards his boyfriend, “And you need to make better friends with a different vampire.”

“But he’s my blood brother!”

“If you want to touch me tonight, make a new friend.”

Jongin unknowingly gulps as he pulls his fist back from the broken wall and nods obediently. “New friend. Got it.”

Kyungsoo smiles back at him, satisfied with the answer. Really, Jongin doesn’t _try_ to be an idiot. He’s still a powerful vampire. “Good. Now don’t make me bite my lip again.”

Then again, a powerful vampire with a powerful thirst for a human named Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin is on him in an instant.


End file.
